Un pouvoir pas si inutile
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: ou comment frustrer une paire de jumeaux ! Défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


Titre : Un pouvoir pas si inutile

Slash : HP/FW/GW

Résumé : ou comment frustrer une paire de jumeaux ! Défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Harry venait de vaincre Voldy chou, comme il s'était mit à l'appeler depuis sa chute. Le tournoi ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais finalement tout c'était bien fini. Voldy chou à la morgue (c'est con, il est mort dans un cimetière on pouvait pas l'enterré tout de suite?), Peter en prison (avec les deux mains coupés), Malfoy père en prison (son fils avait même publié un poème à l'honneur de Harry pour le remercier, il s'était évanouit dans ses céréales en le lisant... Et une seconde fois quand il s'était réveillé en constatant que Draco le prenait en photo avant de rouler une pelle magistrale à Charlie, enfin on s'égare...) et le reste de la clique aussi. Sauf Bellatrix... elle avait tenté de sauver son maître mais avait misérablement échoué, faisant ainsi rajeunir la femme à l'état de fœtus. Sirius l'avait cloué au mur à côté des têtes d'elfes de maison. Ou du moins tenté parce que Remus, colocataire plus de force que de gré, avait vu le... truc... et avait explosé le mur en vomissant. Depuis Sirius consultait un psycho-mage et faisait de grand progrès !

Enfin le plus important dans ce petit résumé de la situation est le fait que Draco Malfoy sorte avec Charlie Weasley, que Square Grimmaurd ne soit plus debout (un mur porteur Remus... porteur) et que Harry pouvait ne pas retourner chez les Dursley mais que son parrain n'avait pas sa garde.

-coupe-

En ce bel été 1995, Harry Potter est donc en vacances bien mérité chez son meilleur ami. Il n'est pas le seul invité, Hermione est là aussi, de même que Draco. La première pratique un échange de bave intensif avec son petit ami, Ron, et le second... pareil en faite, mais avec Charlie. Mais le jeune Malfoy était un Serpentard, de ce fait il avait tout fait pour se faire accepter ! Il avait commencé par les parents, un compliment sur la cuisine de la mère et des excuses pour le père et boum ! Dans la poche. Pour Bill il avait utilisé un reste d'influence pour lui permettre de garder contact avec Fleur, son père avait fait affaires avec Delacour paternel. Pour Charlie... un petit tour sous la couette, enfin sous rien vu la température, mais de toute manière il n'avait pas besoin de se faire accepter par son copain. Pour Percy un petit stage au ministère, merci papa d'avoir gardé ce fichu carnet avec toute les conneries du ministre. Pour les jumeaux un petit cours de gestion pour leur futur magasin, Draco gérait les affaires familiales depuis ses 7 ans. Pour Ron il a suffit de le pousser sur la bouche du cas... Hermione. Pour Ginny un petit hibou pour commencer sa correspondante avec Blaise.

Le dernier posait plus problème... Oui, car la famille Weasley avait un huitième gosse, et pas des moindres, Harry Potter... Heureusement en bon Serpentard il avait vite remarqué un manège assez subtile, pour un Gryffondor, le jeune Sauveur reluquait les jumeaux avec envie. Seulement chez les nobles (de cœur) Griffons, l'envie signifiait amour et Sauveur signifiait pas simple, mais alors pas du tout ! Il se retrouvait donc à devoir, par sa propre faute (c'est ça le pire!), mettre en couple une Sainte Ni-touche de Potter avec les deux diablotins de Weasley !

Bon, déjà il avait fait le plus gros en une (extrêmement beaucoup trop) longue journée. Il avait relooké le Sauveur et avait donc attiré les regards des jumeaux. Le petit brun était donc passé des T shirts énormes et des ceintures en corde (« Merlin une simple corde Pot... Harry ?! » « Mais ça marche tout aussi bien ! ») à des vêtements à sa taille et moulant (« Harry tu as un cul d'enfer, c'est méchant de le cacher ! »). Il avait aussi profité de cette journée en tête à tête pour l'éduquer un minimum niveau cul (justement) et pour lui offrir, acheter sous la contrainte oui c'est sa propre contrainte mais je vous..., une potion. Pas n'importe quelle potion, une potion magique (oui parce que vous ne vous doutiez pas qu'elle était magique...).

« Harry !, cria Draco depuis la cuisine. Ramène ton joli petit...

Comme prévu, le petit brun arriva en cinquantième vitesse pour le faire taire en se jetant sur lui. Ah ces Gryffondors, tellement prévisibles...

« Chut !, rougit Harry, les deux mains sur la bouche du vilain serpent. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Tu te rappelles de notre journée shopping ?

« C'était hier, soupira le plus jeune avant de reprendre sous le regard curieux du blond. Mais bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, tu me prends pour qui ? Répond pas !, coupa t il en soupirant. C'est rhétorique.

« Donc hier j'ai acheté une potion, et grâce à cette prouesse magique tu vas pouvoir...

Le pauvre, mais bien sûr, Serpentard se fit à nouveau bâillonné par Harry pour se faire tirer vers l'étang à grenouilles. Sur le chemin (derrière la porte), les deux anciens rivaux croisèrent les jumeaux et leur dragonnier de frère. Ils semblaient caché derrière la porte... à la Gryffondor bien sûr, les membres inférieurs dépassaient... oui, étonnement quand la porte ne touche pas le sol et qu'on se cache derrière on voit les pieds. On n'arrête pas le progrès...

Une fois assis sur la souche d'un arbre mort, Draco reprit la parole.

« Je disais donc avant de me faire couper par le rustre que tu es...

« Mais ils nous espionnaient !, gémit le brun.

Un regard noir fit bouder le plus petit.

« Je disais donc, se reprit le blond. La potion est magique car elle te donnera le pouvoir qui t'aidera à coucher, sortir avec, se reprit le Serpentard après un coup de coude. Les jumeaux. Cette potion te permet de voir la vie avec dix secondes d'avances, donc quand un truc ne te va pas tu peux partir en courant.

« Quoi ?, cria Harry. Mais je, non !

« Comment ça non ?, fronça Draco les sourcils. Ton problème c'est bien que tu ne veux pas draguer car tu as peur de te faire prendre, non ? Et ! Je me suis cassé le cul pour te trouver une solution alors tu fais pas chier et tu vas ! Allez, bois le binoclard ! À moins que tu n'es... peur ?, sourit t il avec malice.

Piqué au vif, le jeune Survivant-plus-pour-très-longtemps-si-il-tombe-dans-des-pièges-aussi-grossier but cul sec. Draco le vit grimacer et, après dix secondes, partir vers la maison.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si il a fini de se faire accepter le petit dragon allait se faire dresser par son Charlie !

-coupe-

 _Aujourd'hui Harry allait se faire les jumeaux ! C'était décidé ! En plus Draco Malfoy lui avait donné tous les conseils qu'il fallait pour réussir, en plus que des conseils niveaux look. Et si Draco Malfoy avait réussi à se faire le troisième plus beau Weasley, Harry Potter pouvait bien se faire les deux plus beaux !_

 _D'un pas conquérant, le joli brun arriva dans la cuisine. Charlie, en le voyant arrivé, s'était levé pour rejoindre son chéri près de l'étang. Bon, deuxième leçon : Faire monter le désir ! Alors, comment faire déjà ?_

 _Le petit brun s'assied sur le plan de travail et regarda ses proies. Le regard ! Il leur lança un regard de braise, sûrement bien ridicule mais zut à la fin. Puis arrêta, puis reprit, puis arrêta, puis reprit..._

 _« Euh, hésita Georges._

 _« Ça va Harry ?, demanda Fred._

 _« Oui !, sourit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire d'ange._

 _Il sauta du plan de travail et partit chercher un verre. Le goût de la potion était bien sûr dégoutant, en plus il faisait chaud ! Sérieux il suait déjà alors qu'il n'était que 10h ! Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre et partit vers le robinet. Il se retourna vers les jumeaux, tient il le dévisageait._

 _« Vous voulez aussi un verre ?, demanda t il poliment._

 _« Oui !, sourit Fred avec des yeux brillants. Pour nous deux bien sûr !_

 _Harry se retourna vers le placard et prit un autre verre. Il le posa à côté et recommença à se dandiner pour espérer atteindre le dernier verre. Pourquoi était il si petit ? Allez ! Il l'effleurait là, pourquoi il bougeait pas se foutu..._

 _Georges se colla à son dos et prit le verre. Il sourit à un Harry rougissant en lui tendant le verre._

 _« Merci Georges, bafouilla le plus petit._

 _Il remplissait les verres et les porta sur la table. Il but une grande gorgée avant que Fred ne plisse encore plus les yeux. Ah oui, mission !_

 _« Comment tu fais pour nous reconnaître ?, commença le roux._

 _« Ba, ça se voit, non ?, s'étonna Harry._

 _« Maman a du mal si on échange trop souvent de place..., soupira Georges en finissant son verre._

 _« Ah, désolé..._

 _« T'inquiète, s'amusa le farceur avec un clin d'œil._

 _Mission ! Alors, il fallait qu'il se dévoile mais pas trop et qu'il soit un peu explicite..._

 _« Vous voulez une glace ?, demanda le petit agent qui voulait être sous couverture justement._

 _« On va bientôt manger, fit Georges en montrant la pendule._

 _« Mais il fait chaud, fit Harry en faisant des yeux de chien abandonné._

 _Et surtout il ne savait pas comment faire autrement... Fred partit en courant vers cellier et revint avec trois petits cônes de glace vanille. Harry eut un grand sourire, pile ce qu'il voulait ! Il prit donc délicatement son précieux objet et le déballa. Une fois fait il donna des coups de langues enthousiastes avant de s'en mettre sur le nez. Sentant le froid, il fit une petite moue avant de prendre son doigt pour lécher, c'est pas en s'en foutant partout qu'il allait réussir à séduire ses deux idiots (qui a dit que quand on est amoureux on est aveugle... c'est à moitié vrai ici). N'abandonnant pas sa mission, le plus petit reprit sa tâche avec plaisir. Franchement il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une glace quand il fait chaud, surtout quand en plus c'est utile à la mission._

 _Bon, leçon 2 ça doit être bon, alors 3 c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, laissez mater. Levant les yeux de sa glace vers les deux autres, il constata qu'il était observé. Bon, 3 c'est fait, alors 4, 4... Euh... Ah ! Bien sûr, caresser les zones érogènes ! Caresser... Érogène..._

 _Harry piqua un gros fard, secouant la tête pour s'enlever les souvenirs de ses rêves qui remontaient à la surface. Oui, ces nuits étaient vraiment chaudes. Merde la glace ! Mais pourquoi ? Sa mission s'était de pas la faire tomber !_

 _Avec une petite moue déçue, Harry ramassa son ancienne arme. Zut, en plus il avait sali son T shirt. Il prit donc les papiers traînant sur la table et sa glace pour mettre le tout à la poubelle. En plus c'était un T shirt où, d'après Draco, il était super sexy dedans...Bon, il l'enleva en soupirant. À défaut d'avoir son super habit il pouvait toujours..._

 _« Putain, gémit Georges._

 _Fred se colla contre le dos du plus petit, commençant à lui embrasser la gorge. Le second roux, moins rapide, se plaça devant et releva le menton de son doigt. Harry eut un soupire de contentement avant de se faire ravir ses lèvres. Trop content d'avoir enfin son bisou, même si son plan a largement foiré, le brun répondit avec passion. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Georges. Il sentit l'érection de Fred contre ses fesses. Il rougit d'autant plus quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier passait ses mains en direction de son propre sexe. Une autre paire de mains s'ajouta, enlevant le short (certes très sexy mais sans c'était bien aussi). Harry se sentit perdre la tête, les mains des deux roux se promenaient contre lui, le caressant. Fred se mit soudain à mordiller la peau du cou du cadet, le faisant se cambrer. Tandis que deux mains empoignaient franchement son sexe, deux autres caressaient ses fesses, se rapprochant dangereusement..._

 _« Harry ! Merlin mais Fred ! Georges !, s'écria la voix de Molly avant de s'évanouir._

 _Oh putain non, potion stop ! Merde comment ça marche ce putain de..._

Fred se mit soudain à mordiller la peau du cou, le faisant se cambrer. Harry se tendit une nouvelle fois. Il prit son short et le remonta sur ses hanches avant de courir vers la deuxième porte de la cuisine, celle qui menait aux chambres.

Les deux frères se regardèrent bêtement, il se passait quoi là ? Pourqu...

« Fred, Georges, est ce que je peux savoir ce que ses glaces font par terre !, ordonna leur mère d'une voix fâchée.

Les jumeaux débandèrent aussi sec, argh !

-coupe-

Le soir même, le Sauveur se trouvait dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son T shirt, sous les plaintes des roux qui voulaient leur petit Harry tout nu.

« Mais allez, Ryry !, geint Fred.

« C'est à cause des cicatrices ?, demanda Georges sous le regard surpris de son frère.

« Oui..., bafouilla le plus petit. C'est pas beau...

« Mais on l'a vu ce matin !, s'écria Fred.

Un rougissement suivit d'un regard filant lui indiqua que ça ne changeait rien.

« Harry, commença doucement Georges. On s'en fiche de tes cicatrices...

« Ça te rend même plus sexy !, sourit bêtement l'autre roux.

« Oui, s'amusa son frère. Mais surtout ça fait de toi celui que tu es, tu n'as pas avoir honte de toi...

« Surtout que c'était la leçon 1 : Assumer son corps !

« Comment es tu au courant ?, bredouilla Harry.

Pas le moins du monde gêné de s'être fait prendre, Fred sortit une boite de sous son lit, en sortit une sorte de tuyau.

« C'est l'oreille à rallonge, grâce à elle on peut entendre des discussions derrières des portes ou des discussions lointaines, c'est notre premier objet qu'on va commercialiser ! Draco nous a même aidé à faire un brevet !

« Cet idiot était au courant...

(2,406 mots)


End file.
